Doom or destiny
by MewShiny
Summary: Shiny and Jackie wished they could return to the anima story the author granted their wish but with loop hole that may doom everything or maybe it was destiny
1. a story begins

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the Shiny and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

ok moving along to more important matters such as the story or lack there of

...

months after Shiny and jackie had made it out of the world of +anima they got together wishing they could fulfill the promise they'd made their friends and return to visit them (besides they wanted more cupcakes from lily) and so they had only one way they knew of that they could re-enter the world of +anima

they asked the author if she would write them a way into the story

there were too many loop-holes in their request

but neither them nor the awesome all powerful author had noticed it the

the loop hole that could doom her fan baseto be cut up into tiny peices

or perhaps it was destiny that she now had the chance to write a story with such a great plot

the author granted their wish to the best of her awesome writing powers

but never noticed the wrong she had done or the sequal she had just laid basis for

Jackie and Shiny were now Characters in the original +anima story

as a tiger +anima

and a dolphin +anima

the story was rewritten


	2. time travelers

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the Shiny and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

ok moving along to more important matters such as the story or lack there of

...

"ugh where are we"

"we're here we made it"

"yay the author helped us"

"but something doesn't feel right"

"like what?"

"i don't know but i have the feeling something bad just happened"

"lets just hope you aren't right"

"yeah"

...

Cooro and his three friends continued on their journey on the way they stoped outside a small town called Sowna where they saw two girls talking to one another

Cooro senced that they were +anima so he asked them "Hey are you two +anima"

"no Cooro we're mew mews" one of the girls explained

"a mew mew whats that?" Nana asked

"do you guys not remember us"

senri looked through his book

"yeah you promised never to forget along with Lily and Starr"

husky looked shocked at the mention of Starr "what we've never seen you two before"

"Wait what town is this" one of the girls asked

"it's Sowna why?" Husky said

"the cupcake shop Lily will remember us"

...

they rushed to the cupcake shop hoping that what they were now thinking wasn't true

how could Cooro Nana and husky forget them (Senri was understandable) unless they had arived before they met them

"hello welcome to _Lily's cupcake emporium _how may i help you?" the girl behind the counter said perkily

"Lily you remember us right"

"sadly no who are you" lily said shakeing her head gentally

"it's us Shiny and Jackie" Shiny said motioning as she said their names

"never heard of you" Lily sighed

"me neither" Cooro added

"and i would remember stupid girls like you" Husky agreed

"i don't know you either" Nana stated

"then i suppose it's safe to say we're from the future" they said together laughing from the thought of it

"wow so thats how you knew us you're time travelers" Nana stated the obvious

"you two want to travel with us" Cooro asked

"sure" Shiny answered

"wait up i want to join too" lily said suddenly looking at Senri

"ok let's go" Cooro exclaimed

"great now there are more girls" husky mumbled under his breath

..

and so the first chapter was ended without the author haveing to step in to help the characters but will the next chapter go as well lets find out shall we

..

please review people

...


	3. talking in the rain

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

ok moving along to more important matters such as the story or lack there of

...

"wow" Jackie said enthusiastically "it's raining"

shiny walked up not near as happy "it's raining"

"i know isn't it wonderful" Jackie said so cheerfully it was almost painful

"make it stop" shiny said quickly turning to Jackie "use you're water element powers to make it stop"

"Shiny you know i can't do that" Jackie sighed

"but i'll get wet" shiny murmured

"ugh it's wet" Husky said showing up out of nowhere

"you're a fish..." Shiny said quietly

"yeah i am it doesn't take a time traveler to figure it out either"

"UGH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WET AND SURROUNDED BY FISH IF I CAN'T EAT THEM!?!?!"

"uh what's she talking about?" Husky whispered to Jackie

"i have no clue" jackie whispered back

"i understand completely" Lily said walking towards them

"you do?"

"of course sometimes i even feel the same way call it animal instinct"

"ok then" Jackie said backing away slowly Husky copied her motion

Cooro walked up and asked "hey guys where should we go now?"

"you mean you don't have a plan" Nana asked popping up (you guessed it) out of nowhere

"why don't we go to sailand i have something i need to do there" husky sugested

"yeah and i need to check on my other shop"

"oh ok" Cooro said "that settles that we're going to Sailand"

"ummm how are we going to get there" Nana asked "we dont have a boat and not all of us can fly"

"actually i have a boat i bought it with money from my cupcake shops so i wouldn't have to go through the kim-un-kur mountian path every time i wanted to go from one shop to another" lily explained

"ok then"

ok i know that all of you readers are wondering how Husky Nana and Cooro will learn about Senri if they don't go through the mountains to get to Sailand, well Lily just happens to be a Kim-un-kur from the Tooa tribe like Senri but no one else knew she escaped so on the way to Sailand she told them as much of Senri's past as she knew witch is about up until the mountian was attacked, so there you people who actually wanted to know that

so the our favorite travelers got on lily's boat and left for Sailand

"...we're on a boat..." shiny sighed "...in the rain..."

"just deal with it" Jackie sighed

"i hate water" Husky sighed

"shut up Husky" Nana blurted

Senri remained silent

"cheer up everyone we'll be there in a moment" Lily said trying to sound Cheerful but on the inside felt the same as Shiny

"Lets have some fun" Cooro shouted Smiling wider than i ever thought possible

and thus this chapter was brought to an end and i had to come up with a plot for the next chapter

...

please review people

sorry it took a while to get this chapter out

...


	4. warning husky rudeness

**warning this chapter may be a little bit rude to Husky, i apologize ahead of time for that**. **sorry Husky.**

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

Cooro stared at the cupcake shop lily had just led them to there was a sign on the door that said _out to lunch_

Lily got out a set of Keys and opened the door sure to hold Cooro back so he wouldn't take off after the cupcakes inside (trust me if he knew the truth he wouldn't want them)

not long after they got in they heard a very loud shout, you want to know what it said, well you'd better since it has a little significance to the story.

it said this "I CAN'T EVEN MAKE A STUPID SANDWICH RIGHT"

suddenly a badly made sandwich came flying at them but of course they all managed to dodge it.

"hey don't throw bad sandwich's at people" husky shouted

"huh, who's there, can't you read the sign we're not opened right now"

"they have permission to be here" Lily said

"wait i think i recognize that voice..." the person trailed off "Lily-----"

"yup I'm back"

so they had a short moment of rejoice mostly because Lily can cook and Starr can't even make a sandwich.

"wait who are these people" Starr asked

"this is Cooro"

"aw he's kind of cute"

"and that's Nana"

"nice hair...i guess"

"Senri"

"he looks like you"

"that ones Shiny"

"I've never seen clothes like that before"

"and Jackie"

"what's that in her pocket?"

"it's my iTouch" Jackie answered "but in this dimension and time it's no reception so i have no bars it's torture. why must i never get bars. Why"

"i have verison we get bars all over" Shiny smiled

"this isn't a cell phone commercial shiny"

"i know but do we really have to go through this again, i mean I've heard that history repeats itself but this is ridiculous" Shiny said

"wait i know who everyone else is but Who's that chick?" Starr asked pointing at Husky

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A GIRL!" Husky shouted

"oh sorry i thought you were..." Starr apoligized

"that's Husky... or Starr you know him better as Myrrha" Lily explained then shot husky a look that suggested that he'd better run

"i take back what i said about being sorry about thinking you were a girl, in fact i wish you were one!!!!!!!!" Starr said as she began to beat husky to a pulp with a stale chocolate muffin

these next few quotes are from the audience so you can see how badly Husky's been beaten but i don't have to describe the fight

"ow"

"that's going to leave a mark"

"yikes"

"that's going to hurt in the morning"

"ohh right in the face"

_crunch_

"that didn't sound to good"

"oh right in the _happy-place"_

and thus the battle ended because Starr thought that was good enough revenge

and Husky is going to be in a coma till the next chapter so i might as well end this one here so he can wake up sooner.

...

please review people

sorry it took a while to get this chapter out

...


	5. coma?

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

While Husky was still in his coma everyone started talking about the reason why Starr was being so abusive to Him.

"well their kinda... I don't know how to put this...engaged" Lily said shyly

"then why'd she try to kill him" Nana asked

"well she got really sad when he......." Lily trailed off

"when he what?" Cooro asked

"when he died" Starr finished

everyone gasped

upon hearing about his own death Husky got up from his coma so he could help explain it.

"Husky you died?" Nana asked

"yeah it wasn't to big a deal though" Husky tried to explain but wound up bombarded with more questions

"why were you engaged to Starr?"

"when are you getting married?"

"how did you die"

"why are you still alive if you did die?"

of course Husky denied most of it even happened

"ugh, we're not getting married, and I'm not dead ok just get over it" Husky stated

"he drowned" Starr said

"but he's a fish how can he drown?" Nana asked

"that's how he got the +anima" Shiny explained

"oh"

eventually all their question were answered except one

"Husky what is it that you needed to do here in Sailand anyway" Starr asked

"I want to let my mother know that I'm still alive" Husky said sadly

"in that case i can help!" Starr said without second thought "but you'll have to do what ever i say ok"

"sure"

"ok here's what we'll do...." Starr whispered her plan to Husky

"WHAT YOU MUST BE CRAZY I AM NOT DOING THAT! NOT AGAIN" Husky shouted

"oh come on do you want to meet your mom or what"

"fine I'll do it but no one else can know (see) ok?" Husky whispered

"ok and we won't tell your friends"

Starr told lily the plan and so she got all the girls ready.

Husky got all the boys ready.

Then Starr and Husky went into the back room together and finished preparations for their part of the plan. when they came out no one could tell the difference between them now and when they went into the back room.

Husky what's your mom like" Nana asked

"she's well not a normal person" Husky responded

"really why" Nana kept going even though it was a difficult topic

"well she's one of Sailands queen's" Husky replied awkwardly

"wow so you're royalty! that's amazing Husky! Is that why your engaged to Starr"

"yeah"

they hurried to the castle where they entered by saying that they were there for the sleep over that Starr was throwing, of course you may have guessed but boys can't go to a girl's sleepover, can they?

Husky, Cooro, and Senri were dressed up like girls in order to get into the castle.

...

please review people

sorry it took a while to get this chapter out

...


	6. love unfolds with help

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

they entered Starr's room witch to the amazement of everyone except Husky and Starr was a pretty sky-ish blue color with extremely expensive furnishings the ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, but despite all of this the room was quite small.

there was only one picture in the entire room, it was a picture of Husky and Starr together as little kids.

"wow" Nana said looking at the picture "you two were so cute, how old were you two when that picture was taken"

"it was so long ago I don't even remember now" Starr stated

"but it's the only picture in this room, isn't it special to you" Cooro asked

"it was before i knew he was still alive, it's one of the few pictures of him there is" Starr explained

"oh" Nana and Cooro sighed

"you love him don't you?" Nana asked

"yes i love him very much"

"then why don't you tell him?" Cooro asked

"because he had died the after the first week we had been engaged, it was supposedly suicide." Starr said sounding sad "i thought he'd committed suicide because he hated me and couldn't stand to be engaged with me for more than a week"

"oh"

...

meanwhile

"listen Starr really likes you so please don't go off and die again ok?" Lily explained to Husky

Husky was kinda scared so he replied "...ok i won't die..."

"and you'd better not start cheating on her either" Lily said as she popped her fingers one at a time

"you don't have to worry about that i really do like her." Husky said shyly

"oh ok then" Lily replied way more happily then he'd expected it kind of threw him off guard "here have a cupcake"

"ok." Husky said as he cautiously took the cupcake

"you know i wouldn't poison you, Starr likes you... if you died by cupcake it'd make me look guilty" Lily explained

"oh that makes sense"

"yeah it does" Cooro said as he popped up out of nowhere having already finished his conversation with Starr

"when did you get here" Husky and Lily exclaimed at the same time

"i got here at 'if you died by cupcake it'd make me look guilty'" Cooro admitted

"oh that's ok then" Husky said

"yeah" Lily said

...

"a new story's starting to unfold huh" Shiny said as she and Jackie watched the scene play out

"yeah but this time we can lead it however it needs to go" Jackie added

"maybe that's why we can at this time instead of later" Shiny speculated

"maybe" Jackie agreed

" and maybe we'll leave once we've steared the story in the right direction" Shiny added

"that could be it" Jackie said calmly

"yeah" Shiny sighed

...

please review people

sorry it took a while to get this chapter out

...


	7. what the crap is going on here

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

please review i _like _getting feedback it lets me know weather or not i totally suck at this

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

Finally the moment we've all been waiting for had arrived, that's right Nana finally got done using the castles bathroom.

Wait a minute that's wrong. What's really going on is our favorite group of +anima is finally going to meet Husky's Mom for the first time (that is since this is a parallel story they didn't meet her yet)

"i can't wait" Nana declared "Husky will you tell us more about your Mom"

"I'm sorry but i can't" Husky sighed "it's been years since we last talked, time can change a person, and i never got to see her that much before my death either"

"oh, i forgot about that" Nana said sadly

"don't worry about it being dead isn't that bad" Husky tried to calm Nana down

"ok then"

"guy's we're here" Starr proclaimed standing outside the door of Queen Marein's room

"ok let's go" Husky stated

"yeah" Cooro agreed

Starr opened the door and everything seemed to move in slow motion and suspenseful background music played, but it was silent and it was only about as long as it took you to read this paragraph.

"oh hello Starr it's nice to see you again, and you brought friends it's nice to meet them" Marein greeted them

"it's nice to see you again too queen Marein, these are my friends Nana, Lily, Shiny, Jackie," Starr paused as she tried to come up with girlish names for the boy's (the were wearing dresses after all) "umm.... Sarah(Senri), Caroline (Cooro), and Sapphire-Destiny-Grace (Husky, the very very unhappy Husky)"

everyone took a small bow at the Queen as their name/fake name was called

"oh you are quite lucky to have so many friends" Marein said awkwardly after hearing the list of names

"yes she is" Lily replied giggling a little bit at Husky's false identity

After they'd spent some time conversing with the queen they decided it was safe to reveal Husky's true identity as her son

"I have a confession to make" Husky stated

"I'll; say Shiny whispered to Jackie

"Yeah" Jackie replied

"stop whispering about my personal life!" Husky yelled at them

"Continue umm, Miss Sapphire-Destiny-Grace" His mother pushed him to keep speaking

"I'm..." Husky started but he trailed off as he saw what happened in the next paragraph

Shiny got up to go get some water and she _accidentally_ bumped into Starr or perhaps i should say she bumped into Husky, a long hair wig fell to the floor revealing hair that was only a few centimeters past his/her ears witch held shining Sapphire earrings, that had been given to him by his mother.

What in the world was going on?!?!?!?!?!

"this could take some explaining" Husky/Starr stated at the same time

...

please review people

sorry i know it was a short chapter but it had so much humor and epic-ness i had to let it be a chapter of it's own with a suspenseful cliffhanger, i just had to.

so there say what you will, i will stand by the fact that creative scene made me do it

...


	8. future

**...**

i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the characters Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

please review i _like _getting feedback it lets me know weather or not i totally suck at this

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

So Husky and Starr explained how they'd switched places so if all of Starr's friends (aka. the _girls she _that were sleeping over) couldn't make it up to Marein's room then Husky could still meet his mother. It was kind of a good plan except for the fact that it was completely meaningless.

Of course they also had to explain that Sarah, Caroline, and Sapphire-destiny-grace were really boys named Senri, Cooro, and Husky/Myarha.

"son my dead son, is here in this room pretending to be his fiance just so he can meet me again, and tell me that he's still alive and not dead like i've thought he was for years?" Marein restated the story to make sure she heard it all right

"that's right" Starr confirmed (the actual Starr who'd be dressed up as Husky for the last few chapters)

"yeah it's kind of funny huh" Shiny commented

"yeah I'm laughing my head off..." Husky replied then he trailed off for a moment "...Wait you knew! You bumped into me on purpose didn't you!"

"is it that hard to figure out" Shiny replied snidely

"seriously it's obvious" Jackie added

"ugh, you two this is why i hate girls, you ruin everything!" Husky shouted

"if you hate girls so much why come to see your mom why not your dad" Jackie asked sarcastically

"besides i knew how it would work out, it was the best thing to do" Shiny explained

Husky got tired of talking to Shiny and Jackie so he went and talked with his mom some more while Cooro continued the conversation with Shiny and Jackie

"really how" Cooro asked

"with this" Shiny said reaching into her backpack to pull out the 8th, 9th, and 10th volumes of + had been reprinted since they'd entered the story but it told them exactly what was about to happen before it did, it's been very useful.

"wow this is amazing" Cooro said as he read through the books "how does it show the future"

"well we brought theses books with us from the future, so to the book it's showing the past, if we do things according to it then things will turn out the way it predicts, but if we don't do what its says we will then it will automatically reorient it's prediction" Jackie explained

"what"

"basically, if we do something it doesn't say we will it'll change and say what happens next" Shiny translated

"Gotcha that makes perfect sense" Cooro replied as he looked at one of the many possibility's the future might hold in store for them

...

please review people


	9. Sanctuary

**...**

sorry if this chapters a bit long i decided to try being wordy for once oh and it might get a bit painful-sounding

by now you probably know that i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the characters Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

please review i _like _getting feedback it lets me know weather or not i totally suck at this

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

Our favorite group of +anima/mew mew's left the castle (seriously they were only there to talk to Marein so there was no point in staying now that they had) and returned to Lily's cupcake shop.

because Lily said she had something there she had to show everyone.

Lily put up a sign that gave the shop closed status, then they all went back into the kitchen, but of course that would be normal. but of course things are always normal before they star to become weird. Lily pushed a shelf of miscellaneous cupcake ingredients a few feet to the side to reveal a secret passageway.

"who needs something like this in a cupcake shop" Husky asked obviously thinking some kind of conspiracy.

"Lily of course" Starr replied as they all entered the dark hidden passage in the cupcake shop

Lily went last so she could close the passage.

It opened out into a large clearing (obviously underground) filled with small houses all gathered around a well.

"this is what we wanted to show you" Star said quietly

"what is it" Cooro asked

"It's the one and only +anima sanctuary" Lily replied

"really" Nana asked

"see for your self" Lily said then shouted "Come on out everyone it's just me"

suddenly all kinds of +anima came out of the little houses birds, dogs, squirrels, cats, bats, horses, bears, frogs, probably some fish too (there was really no way to tell with fish). Some showcased their +anima markings as though they were the mark of a precious friend, others hid them away as though they were ashamed of what they were but they were all +anima, you didn't have to be Cooro to figure that out.

"wow there's somewhere like this in Sailand" Husky said utterly shocked

"yup this is the only one" Lily said

"why's it so special i mean why do you have to have a place like this" Nana asked " a sanctuary"

"i must've forgotten to tell you" Lily said dully "all +anima in Sailand are slaves, Kim-un-kir too, so since i was both i had figured that it'd only be a mater of time before i was enslaved, but i wound up befriending princess Starr so i was allowed to keep my freedom, i started this shop. But i decided that i didn't want to be the only one who was free, i had to make a place where i could help others be free as well"

"how is it that the government never found this place" Husky asked while Cooro and Nana wondered how they'd lasted so long without being found out

"You're forgetting i work here, so the government thinks they have a spy in this place, Lily made it a rule that i was to be the only government agent to come through the door, so they think if she's doing any illegal business i would let them know, but that would be a lie" Starr explained

"oh"

"exactly so i can run an underground business without ever having to worry about it getting discovered and me having to go to jail because of the special conditions that only i have, there are other underground +anima colonies but mine is the only one with no hope of being discovered, the only thing i have to worry about is if Starr and i are not in the shop for to long then The government is aloud to search the premises and if they were to find this place all these people would be enslaved including me and Starr would be killed" Lily explained in even greater detail

"isn't that a bit harsh" Jackie asked as she thought about the chain reaction that could happen if Lily and Starr left this place for to long

"not compared to the punishment for some crimes" Husky stated as he thought about all the possible punishments for a crime so big as an illegal +anima sanctuary like this one "they could have the +anima all enslaved and Lily and Starr both put in a dungeon where they would eventually die slowly of starvation"

"or they could prick us in all our pressure points with tiny needles so we feel excruciating pain as we slowly bleed to death or they might just send us to guillotine" Lily added calmly as though it didn't bother her to talk about all the ways she could possibly die

"why is it that no matter what happens if they find out I die" Starr asked sarcastically

"because you let me get away with it" Lily said jokingly "of course it may affect Cyrstalla too"

"Cyrstalla" Husky gasped after hearing the name

"yeah, Cyrstalla, she helped me get away with iall this by sponsoring it, she gave me the money to start the cupcake shop" lily said then jokingly added "she also helped me buy the boat"

"speaking of your boat why don't we go back to Austria" Jackie asked attempting to get the storyline moving instead of them all just sitting there talking about the amazing +anima sanctuary for a few more hours and boring all the readers

"yeah that's a good idea" Shiny stated "we should go to Kilter (in case you don't know this is Cooro's home town)"

Cooro shifted nervously but he had no reason to object that he was willing to admit, for just the slightest moment his smile disappeared as he said "ok... i guess"

"well my business here is done" Husky said

"yeah lets all go" Lily agreed "I'll just leave one of these +anima in charge of the shop while I'm gone"

"I'll go too" Starr said

"yup" Nana said happily

and of course Senri said "........................"

...

wow this is a long chapter it's almost 2 times longer than to average for this story wow.

please review people


	10. confession

**...**

by now you probably know that i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the characters Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

please review i _like _getting feedback it lets me know weather or not i totally suck at this

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

Our favorite group of +anima/mew mews slowly made their way to Kilter so that they could learn more about Cooro

"anything you want to tell us before we find out anyway" Shiny asked Cooro

"no need you already know everything" Cooro replied with a sad look on his face

"you know that's not what we mean, not us them" Jackie said motioning to where Lily, Starr, Senri, Nana, and Husky were sleeping a few feet away

"we're heading there in the morning they'll find out soon" Shiny said trying to make the choice easier for Cooro

"I'd rather them not find out about........ that"

"but you know they will" Jackie stated

"and there are three ways they could" Shiny said

"Three?" Cooro asked "but i only see two"

"You could tell them, they could find out, or" Shiny paused "we could tell them... it's your choice but they have to find out eventually"

"but I'm afraid that they'll be mad at me, if they find out" Cooro said looking away

"they'll be more mad if _you _aren't the one to tell them" Jackie said comfortingly

"yeah when it first happened they left you. and your wings were..." Shiny sniffed, she wouldn't say it, not with Cooro standing right there

"ok I'll tell them before we reach Kilter" Cooro decided

...

it had been days since that night when Cooro, Shiny, and Jackie spoke about Cooro's secret. they were about a day's jorney from Kilter before Cooro finally spoke up

"Everyone I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

...

short chapter to make up for the long one

please review people


	11. confession continued

**...**

by now you probably know that i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the characters Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

please review i _like _getting feedback it lets me know weather or not i totally suck at this

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

"sorry for what Cooro?" Nana asked

"the whole reason i started this journey in the first place" Cooro was crying "wasn't to find a safe place for +anima to live"

"then what was the reason for this journey?" Husky asked

"a researcher... asked me to go find +anima for him to..."

"To do what?" Starr asked

"to ...take away their plus anima, when i was little i promised he could take mine too" Cooro said as tears rolled down his usually happy face

"take your +anima away?" everyone repeated as if they couldn't comprehend it, Cooro just wouldn't be Cooro without his wings.

"Yeah i didn't quite see what he meant back then, but now i understand it" Cooro said as he wiped away his tears

"You don't want your +anima taken do you Cooro" Lily asked even though everyone knew the answer

"If you all insist that we go to Kilter then understand i will have to leave this group!" Cooro proclaimed loudly

"we don't have to go to Kilter" Shiny suggested

"all who agree raise your hands" Jackie said as she and Shiny raised their own hands

everyone raised their hands, deciding that they wanted to be with Cooro rather then just learn about him

...

another short chapter -.-

i guess it's easier to write short chapters than long ones for a story like this

please review people


	12. almost to the end

**...**

by now you probably know that i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the characters Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

please review i _like _getting feedback it lets me know weather or not i totally suck at this

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

"so if we aren't going to Kilter where should we go now?" Lily wondered out loud

"Yeah where should we go" Nana agreed

"I'm sorry but Shiny and i were just here to visit all of you" Jackie stated "we have to go back home"

"how are you going to get back into the future" Husky asked

"Isn't it obvious we go back the same way we came" Shiny stated

"that doesn't help" Husky replied

"how did you get here" Cooro asked

"we begged to author to bring us here of course" Shiny said in her usual overly-happy way

"The author..." Starr wondered

"you mean this is just a story that some one made up" Nana asked

"she probably had fun writing that part in chapter four" Jackie replied laughing

"wait what was chapter four.... oh i see" Husky said as he looked down shamefully recalling a specific line 'right in the _happy-place'_ as well as the pain that had come with that line

Shiny laughed at his reminder of the pain that chapter four had brought him.

Getting back to the point Nana asked "so do you think the author will help you"

"she did before twice, she even saved Husky's life (after being the one to endanger it in the first place)" Shiny said pretending to cough for that part in parentheces

"oh ok then" Nana said

"well I'd like to meet this author person" Husky said

**"You know I'm right here don't you" the author said suddenly**

"oh"

**"so what did you want to talk about, Husky" She asked "wait let me guess, you want to know why i'm out to get you, why i made you wear a dress, why i had you in a coma, why Chapter four happened, that stuff right"**

"yeah pretty much"

**"well I'm the type of author who likes to include those kinds of things in her stories, quite often I'll usually get a character to the point that they are within an inch of death but i didn't do that this story i guess i still have time but what would be the point given the fact that you know it's about to happen?" The author's tone scared Husky a little bit "besides I've done a plethora of writing this story I'm getting tired of it"**

"so does that mean you'll agree to help us return to our world, because the story started with us leaving it if this story is ever going to end then it would have to end with us returning to our world" Jackie asked/explained

**"sure i will this story needs to wrap up soon" **

**...**

yay i finally got some dialogue

please review people


	13. a story ends as another begins

**...**

by now you probably know that i do not own +anima nor do i own Tokyo mew mew

but i kinda own the characters Shiny, Lily, Starr, and Jackie just not them being +anima or Mew mews

please review i _like _getting feedback it lets me know weather or not i totally suck at this

ok moving along to more important matters such as the storyline or lack there of

...

the author began to write a ending to the story:

Shiny and Jackie said goodbye to all of their friends, making sure to laugh at Husky about chapter four some more. Finally a dimensional rift opened Shiny and Jackie walked through it returning to their world, but something didn't feel right.

back in the +anima world Nana tripped towards the rift, Husky grabbed on to her leg to try to save her, In attempt to save Husky Starr garbed him, Lily garbed Starr, Senri garbed Lily, Cooro garbed Senri. and thus our favorite group of +anima slipped into the dimensional rift heading to the world of Mew mews

**"This could be interesting" I said**

**my friend (username: MewMewJakie) walked up next to me "I agree"**

**"shall we write it together" I asked**

**"I'd love to" She agreed  
**

**...**

the next part in the +animew trilogy will be written by me and my friend together to avoid arguments as to whose account it would be on we decided to make a combined account Polar-Flare that is where anyone who is following this story will find it

unless you just go onto the +anima mew mew cross over section considering that these are the only ones up so far

...

well i believe there's a lot to bee said for chapters this short with this much storyline in them

who said short can't be awesome

please review people


End file.
